ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Olympus Coliseum
Story John and Xion are walking towards a large coliseum, John shuddering. John: This doesn’t sit well with me at all. I’ve had enough experiences in Greece. Xion: I’ve heard of this place. The coliseum is where heroes fight, sometimes to the death. Honestly, I don’t get why boys think fighting is the only way to gain glory. Voice: That’s because you’re not a boy. A man with huge muscles walks up to them, Xion blushing at the sight of him. He is wearing an orange-brown armor, which ends in a metal skirt. His arms and legs are exposed, sandals on his feet. He has a blue cape, a belt with a medal with a lightning bolt on it as a belt buckle, and a headband holding his reddish-orange hair back. John: No way. You’re, Hercules: Hercules, at your service. You interested in competing in the Games? Test to see if you’re a true hero? John: I am a hero. I don’t need these guys to tell me. Hercules: I believe that. You’re releasing a very powerful aura. Come on. One game, I’ll recommend you. Maybe you’ll get a chance to face me in the ring. The three head inside the coliseum, entering the waiting room. A short, fat satyr was walking around, back to them. Satyr: Hey there, Herc. You ready for the big games today? It’s the Hades Cup today, which means that Hades himself will be watching and giving you any monsters he wants. Just remembers the two big rules; breathe, watch, and pound. John: That’s three rules. (The Satyr turns, seeing John and Xion with Hercules.) Satyr: Who’s this? Hercules: Phil, this is John. He wants to compete in the games. Phil: Fat chance! Only true heroes can get a chance. This guy, he’s a junior hero, at best! Xion: Junior?! You don’t know what he’s done! Phil: And I don’t care to learn. John: Don’t worry. Wasn’t interested anyway. John heads out, Xion following him. Xion: The nerve of that guy! Saying you’re not a hero. John: A while ago, I didn’t think I was either. Xion: What changed? John: (Nonchalantly) I don’t know. Maybe me. Hercules: John! (John turns, seeing Hercules running after him.) You’ve got a, I guess it’s a situation. John: What? (Hercules pulls out an invitation, with Hades’ signature.) Hades? Hercules: Apparently, you’re supposed to take my place in the Hades Cup later today. You’re in for a big experience. End Scene Four Arms and Hercules are in the arena, wrestling. Hercules throws Four Arms over his head, but he lands on his feet. Hercules: Remember, Hades is in charge here. You’ve got to be ready for anything. Four Arms: I’ve fought Hades before. Got to say, I am not looking forward to this. Hercules: If you’re as good a hero as you say you are, I think you’ll be fine. Hades won’t fight you himself unless you give him no choice. Four Arms: We’ll see. Four Arms lifts Hercules by the waist, tossing him. Hercules lands, as Xion and Phil come over. Phil: Alright, champ. You ready? Four Arms: Nope. (Four Arms reverts) John: Bring it on. John goes into another arena, the crowds full of cheering fans. In an emperor’s cabin is a man with blue skin and hair made of blue fire. He’s wearing black robes. He stands up. Xion, Hercules and Phil are in the stands. Xion: I don’t like this one bit. Hercules: Me either. Hades: Welcome, to the 14th Hades Cup! And now, I’d like to introduce our competitor. Give it up to the upcoming hero, John Spacewalker! (John walks into the middle of the arena.) And now, let’s begin the games! First match is against the Cyclops! A large Cyclops crashes into the arena, as big as Way Big. John looks up, as the Cyclops roars at him. John: It’s always something big. John turns into Astrodactyl, as the Cyclops goes to step on him. Astrodactyl takes off, dodging and fires energy blasts from his arms, bouncing off Cyclops. Cyclops swats at him, and Astrodactyl dodges. Astrodactyl flies up, and makes it to its face. Astrodactyl fires a mouth energy blast, hitting its eye. Cyclops screams, stumbling back. It runs into a force field, separating them from the crowd. Astrodactyl: So, I’m trapped here. Let’s see what happens when I finish it. Cyclops is stumbling to get up, as Astrodactyl flies towards its eye. Astrodactyl forms an energy blade, stabbing it in the eye. It screams in pain, falling over, covering its eye. Hades: Ugh. Winner, John! (Astrodactyl lands, reverting. Cyclops turns into smoke, disappearing.) Let’s move on to the next round! Here’s the Tornado Titan! A large tornado forms on the field, John sucked into it instantly. It has a face, and growls, John being thrown around. John turns into Terraspin, and flies into the eye of the storm. He starts spinning in the opposite direction, creating another tornado. The Tornado Titan stops, being dispersed. Terraspin floats down, landing on the ground. Terraspin: Is that all you’ve got? I can do this all day. Though I’d rather not. Hades: (Blandly) Winner, John. Here’s the Ice Titan. A large, ice monster with claws and sharp teeth appears on the field, freezing it over instantly. Terraspin is knocked back, floating as the ice wave pushes him. Ice Titan fires ice shards at Terraspin. Terraspin turns into Pacifista, taking the ice shards with no damage. Pacifista: Oh really? That’s all you’ve got? I don’t even need a fire alien. Pacifista locks onto Ice Titan, and charges a mouth laser. Ice Titan fires an ice beam from its mouth, as Pacifista fires his mouth laser. Pacifista’s laser breaks through the ice beam, hitting Ice Titan, shattering its body. It falls, icicles lying in a pile on the ground. The ice shards disappear, as Hades looks furious, his fire starting to burn red. Hades: No need, no need. (His fire returns to burning blue.) Keep calm. Rock Titan! A giant Rock monster with two small heads appear on the field. It raises its foot, going to step on Pacifista. Pacifista catches it, pulling on it, causing the Rock Titan to fall onto its back. Pacifista jumps, turning into Armodrillo. Armodrillo lands, punching the Rock Titan’s chest while pumping its jackhammer, the shockwave shattering the Rock Titan. Armodrillo lands on the ground, as the fragments disappear. Armodrillo: Oh, yeah! Who’s next?! Hades: Congratulations, challenger! Now, to test your real hero worthiness, let’s take away your powers. (Hades snaps his fingers, as an orb of mana flies out of Armodrillo, Armodrillo reverting. John watches as the mana flies up, and is floating in Hades’ palm.) Now, for the blood thirsty Hydra! A large Hydra appears on the field, snapping at John almost instantly. John jumps and dodges, and thrusts his hands forward. Nothing happens, as John dodges another snap. John runs across the field, the Hydra giving chase. Xion: That is so unfair! Hercules: Hades wants him dead. We have to stop him. Phil: What do you want to do? You know as well as I do that we can’t get in through the force field. Xion: Then I’ll go around it. (Xion runs off.) John is pinned in the corner of the force field, the Hydra extending its neck to eat him. John jumps, landing on its head. He pulls on the spike on its head, causing it to recoil and thrash. John: Whoa! Heel! Heel, boy! (The Hydra continues to thrash, John barely hanging on.) This is crazier than chasing Gaia over 5 dimensions. Hades: Come on! Eat him already! It’s not like he can do anything. Surprised it was this easy. Xion is hiding in the corner behind a wall, as she turns into Xylofreeze. Her eyes glow white, and Hades’ hand glows with a white aura. Hades throws the orb of mana, and it flies out to the field. Hades: What the? (He turns, seeing Xylofreeze. Xylofreeze tries to run off, when Hades teleports in front of her. He hits her with a fireball, launching her into a wall.) Well, well. What do we have here? Xylofreeze: What you did was cheating. I evened the score. (Hades snaps, as an orb of mana flies out of Xylofreeze, Xylofreeze reverting.) Hades: And I evened it again. Now, what to do with you? An orb of mana hits John, as he blasts Hydra in the face with a burst of fire, it roaring in pain. John floats down to the ground, and turns into Slapstrike. Slapstrike: Finally. (Slapstrike stretches his arm, slapping Hydra hard, severing its neck. Its body flails, and falls down.) Huh. I thought there couldn’t be any piercing in this dimension. (Three heads break out of the spot of the old head, all roaring at Slapstrike.) Oh, right. Regeneration. Hydra heads snap at Slapstrike, who slaps the heads away, tearing the heads off their bodies. Soon, seven heads are on the body, forcing Slapstrike back into the corner. The heads snap at him, and Slapstrike charges through them, using his arms to block attacks, heading towards its body. Slapstrike makes it to the main body, and slaps it, tearing through the upper body. The entire field is covered in the carcass of the Hydra, which then disappears. The force field disappears, as Slapstrike reverts. Hades was gone, as Phil and Hercules join John on the field. Phil: That was incredible! John: Where’s Xion? Hercules: She went and confronted Hades, giving you your powers back. We haven’t seen her since. I should’ve gone with her. John: It’s alright. Where’s Hades now? Phil: Probably went back to the Underworld. John: Then I’m heading there. Phil: What?! Are you crazy?! John: I failed to save a friend from the Underworld once. I’m not going to let that happen again. Hercules: At least wait for me. Your powers won’t work in the Underworld, just like in that battle. To fight, we need the Olympus Stone. John: You get that then. (John summons Rustic.) I’m heading down there. Phil, lead me to the entrance. Phil: Okay. Don’t say I didn’t warn you. Characters *John Spacewalker *Xion *Hercules *Phil Villains *Hades (Olympus Coliseum) *Cyclops *Tornado Titan *Ice Titan *Rock Titan *Hydra Aliens By John *Four Arms *Astrodactyl *Terraspin (first re-appearance) *Pacifista *Armodrillo (first re-appearance) *Slapstrike (first re-appearance) By Xion *Xylofreeze Trivia *This world is based off the movie Hercules. *The Cyclops and Tornado Titan, also known as the Wind Titan, do not appear in the Kingdom Hearts games. They are solely from the movie at this time. *This is a different Hades than the one that appeared before. By request, he has been labeled as such. *It's revealed that Hades can take away one's mana powers. *John states that he is a hero. *Xion is kidnapped. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga